geometry_dash_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Skies of Bachu (Megacollab lvl)
'''Skies of Bachu '''is an extreme demon megacollab consisting of 14 people, and uses the song Saguaro by boomkitty. The level was verified by GeoflashGMD. GeoflashGMD The part starts of with a mini robot part with tight jumps, and hard timings. In the part several blue jump rings and pink jump rings appear. After the long part, the player turns into a big ufo. It uses many traps and timings with tight spaces, and lots of moving objects TheRealDorami The part starts of with a 0.5 times speed spider, using quick moves, and tight spaces. There are also several quick speed changes and different kinds of orbs and pads. It then turns into a short tight wave part with lots of spikes. It then turns into a short 2x speed cube with crappy timings. Lemons He has a 3x and 2x speed ship and wave part mixed, which has lots of thigt spaces ant timings. It then turns into a spider and ball dual which requires quick reflexes and good timing, and the part is slow. Goes into a really short auto cube part. Jeyzor It starts of with a 2x speed mini spider memorization part with some orbs and pads. A short 4x speed tight mini wave part. A short spider and ship dual that requires quick reflexes. RealZober Really fast short 4x speed mini ship part. Bloodbath like 0.5x speed ball goes into play. 3x speed ufo part with tight spaces and timings. 4x speed normal wave part that is realy tight. 4x speed mini spider part with cancerous timings. Short 1x speed mini wave part that is tight AF. Cube auto part for drop. TamaN Starts of with long 4x speed mini wave going through tight spaces. Short normal ufo part with 0.5x speed, and the part has pixel perfect timings. 1 second normal wave that is tight. Short 2x speed spider that is tight and has timings. xcy7 3x speed mini wave part in a part that would fit for a ship part. Quick robot with wierd timings. Quick 4x speed ufo part with tight spaces. Rublock5 Fast 3x speed wave with CrAzY effects. 4x speed ufo with tight spaces, and requires lots of memory. Short 4x speed robot part. WerewolfGD Quick awesome 4x speed ball part. Quick straightflying part. Quick mini wave part with tight spaces. DreamEater 3x speed mini cube part using some memorization and tight spaces. 4x speed quick straigt flying part with a normal ship. LazerBlitz Quick 4x speed wave part that has lots of wierd timings. Quick 3x speed mini spider part with quick reflexes needed. 4x speed swing copter with tight spaces and lots of wierd timings. GD Jose 0.5x speed normal wave part that is kinda tight. Slow tight cube with wierd timings. Short ball part. Peton Slow mini wave thats tight. Auto cube part. Short tight ball part. Slow ship part thats tight. Knobbelboy Short dual wave part. 1x speed cube triple spike. Logo